The five stages of grief
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Shikamaru's grieving over Asuma's death and Ino comes to comfort him ShikaxIno fluffiness rated T just to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show Naruto, nor do I own the show.**

"Shikamaru..." Ino's tentative voice called to him. He was lying on the hill watching the clouds as usual. If one knew Ino they would be very surprised to find her not yelling at the lazy ninja, but the reason for her coming explained all the reason for why she was so quiet and unsure about disturbing him.

"Yeah, Ino?" Shikamaru's hard voice called back. He didn't turn his head to look at her and she sat behind him. The blonde ninja was sitting cross legged behind his head.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Ino said quietly. She heard a grunt but didn't say anything. The emotions him and her were both going through were hard for the both of them. The reality that loomed over their heads wasn't one anyone wanted to accept. Ino had already taken it in months ago but Shikamaru hadn't quiet accepted it yet.

"Then why are you here?" His voice was harsh and cold but she didn't complain. He ninja could understand the pain he was going through because she had gone through it too.

"I don't really know. I guess I didn't want to leave you alone out here." Ino's voice was sad and held sympathy for the spiky haired ninja lying in front of her.

"I don't need a babysitter Ino." Shikamaru snapped back. A sniffle was heard from his close from but she didn't yell.

"I know you don't...and I didn't come here to be one to you. I came here to be a friend. You don't mind if I watch the clouds with you, do you?" Ino asked. She kept her eyes on him and he kept his on the clouds. A shrug was the response she got from the frustrated nin. A small smile graced the blue eyed woman's lips.

With ease Ino lifted Shikamaru's head and placed it in her lap. In his eyes, she could see shock and slight anger but he didn't retaliate toward her actions. The purple wearing woman gently started to stroke his head. His hair was slightly tickling her but the grief and sympathy she felt inside overrode any other emotion.

"Shikamaru, how long will you be like this?" Ino didn't feel like beating around the bush any longer.

"However long I feel like it! Maybe I'm not ready to accept it!" Shikamaru snapped at her. A sigh escaped her lips and when she blinked her eyes then held understanding toward the man. She looked like a wise old sage who had seen many things in their lifetime.

"Shikamaru, have you heard of the five stages of grief?" Her question was innocent but being the genius that he was, he had heard of it.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Do you realize how long you've been in the fourth stage?" Her voice was silent and to Shikamaru was louder than the wind. He knew very well how long he had been in the depression stage. He remembered all the stages and when they happened.

_The first stage: Denial_

_He stared at the coffin with a blank stare. His friends' Ino and Chouji were standing next to him crying. It was a sad day to see him go but to the lazy ninja...he didn't really feel anything. A small hit to his arm brought his attention toward the woman standing next to him._

"_How can you not be sad that Asuma-sensei died?!" Ino quietly hissed at him. Tears were still streaming down her face as the coffin was lowered into the ground._

"_He'll be coming back...you'll see. I mean remember he was laughing with us and talking to us about his younger years when he would prank people. He's just showing us what he used to do." Shikamaru's voice was far off and he saw Ino shaking her head while mumbling no._

"Yeah...I know. I don't need to be reminded. _I'm _the one that's been in it for the part few months." Shikamaru hissed. His mood normally wasn't this bad but he just couldn't seem to pull himself out of his grief. Asuma was like a father to him and he didn't want to see him go. 

"I know." Ino whispered as she continued to motherly stroke his hair. 

_The second stage: Anger_

"_Shikamaru, he's not coming back. You should know this already, I mean you are a genius." Ino said. A glare was earned her way._

"_Why not?! Why can't he come back?!" Shikamaru yelled. A gasp came from his friend and her eyes watered up. The black haired ninja stood up._

"_He's selfish for leaving us!" Shikamaru yelled and walked off._

"I'm here for you, ya know." Ino gently said to him. She could see the sad ninja roll his eyes.

"Of course you are." He grunted sadly and then looked back at the sky. A smile was on her lips, however sad it was. 

"I didn't go through the stages like you are. I went through only two: depression and acceptance. It took me a couple of months but I managed through it with the help of many people. You don't have to go through the stages alone." Her words were calm and soothing. Shikamaru didn't reply to them though.

_The third stage: Bargaining_

"_I wonder if there are ninja that are capable of bringing him back." Chouji's best friend pondered. They were both lying on the hill as the wind blew._

"_If there were, you'd know how to already. You're the genius." Chouji said._

"_I might be but I don't know everything. Maybe there's a way to go back in time. That way I could save him. I would give my life just to do that, you know that Chouji." Shikamaru said. His best friend sighed while shaking his head._

"_I know you would but you know it's not possible." Though the brown haired man said this, he knew his words weren't heard._

The silence was calm and sad. They were both thinking of their dead sensei. They knew nothing would bring him back and that was sad but a small smile was on one of the ninja's faces.

"Do you remember the first time we caught him and Kurenai-sensei on a date?" Ino laughed lightly. Shikamaru gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah even though the whole adventure was troublesome." A small smile was on the young man's lips. Ino knew she was getting somewhere with him.

"Oh you know it was fun. Sneaking around trying to find them and then getting that reaction out of them was well worth it. I bet they didn't think their students would find them." Ino continued to stroke Shikamaru's hair and he chuckled again.

"The reaction was good but I wouldn't say it was worth all the trouble."

_The fourth stage: Depression _

"_Shikamaru..." His mother's voice came in through his room. There was no response and she gave a sigh and walked off. Then a click and his door was open and he was heading for the front door. He didn't feel like bothering with his mother's questioning that morning. It was just too much for him._

_The hills were calling to him and he was answering their call. The grass was cool and damp form the morning dew. The wind was calm and the clouds were moving slowly that day. But inside Shikamaru a storm was going. The wind was killer and the grass was dead. The clouds were fast and gray inside._

"_Shikamaru..." Ino's tentative voice called to him..._

"Oh yes it was and you know. Teasing him was fun to because the blush he would get. It was great fun even if it was 'troublesome' as you say." Ino laughed lightly. A nod came from Shikamaru and Ino's smile was larger than before.

"It was troublesome because you made me do it. Things are only troublesome when I _have_ to do them. Like with cloud watching. I don't have to do it so it's not troublesome." The storm inside Shikamaru was slowly getting lighter.

"Yeah and then when I would have to fetch you because Asuma-sensei said to it made cloud watching for me troublesome." Ino laughed.

"I'm not some kind of dog. There was no 'fetching' involved." This was the first time Shikamaru had playfully argued with his argumentative teammate. They both found it amusing and fun.

"Oh yes you are." Ino lightly hit him arm. His head was still in her lap but a smile was on his face. He sat up and yawned and stretched. Then he turned to Ino and she smiled. His face turned a little more serious and his smile was a grateful one.

"Thanks Ino."

_The fifth stage: Acceptance _


End file.
